Things to distract Loki
by Attempting Writers
Summary: You have no clue why you are between Thor and Loki. Why does it have to be in a middle of a good part of the movie. That's until you learned something new, really new.


Here you are between Thor and Loki. You have no clue why he has even invited him along to the annual movie night. Sure you know he is Thors brother but come on, the dude couldn't stop arguing with his brother. It wasn't long until Steve and Tony started telling them to shut up everytime they start to get a heated battle.

You don't care about the movie anymore between these two. Turning to your left Thor was mubbling about Loki's arguement and turning to your right Loki was looking dead ahead into the movie without a second slightest thought. It almost freaked you out, you shrugged it off while watching the movie finally.

But as time moved on you could tell there will be another arguement real soon. And- Speak of the devil, Loki just moved his hand a little and turned his head towards you. You tried to ignore him with your might, and it was slightly working. But to Thor it only made him angrier. Then the battle raged on until you had it to your wits. What you did was petting Loki, which he stop whatever flow of hatred and he started to melt in your hand. Sure he was surprised but it worked. You even done it to Thor who was once again melting into your gesture.

It made you question what other ways to calm down a evil mastermind of a child.

And this is how it all started.

1: Hip to hip bang.

You would find it surprisingly that not only was Thor living with the rest but that Loki was also living there. Sure everyone was about to slightly lose it. But this made you test your ideas out. So you waited until an arguement or something happened. Just like magic the coffee machine stopped working which made him angry. Smiling to your self, you walked over to him (oncd he put the cup down) and gentelly hip Bang into him.

You weren't sure why but judging from his expression, he stopped worrying over about the coffee machine. Luckily enough too that his words died out quickly before they got worse. What else that caught your attention was how his eyes shine.

2: Belly Dancing

You weren't sure why. You thought it could calm all types of men. But you weren't sure, so you took it upon yourself to test the test. Smiling, you play a song in the living room without thinking about others going to walk in. You understood many types of belly dancing and some were just too much fun.

Swiftly you waited for the beat and then quickly and almost robotically made a figure 8. Side to side, in and out. Though you do try the straight way, or without going in and out. Just the figure 8. Just as if it was luck, he appeared but he was ,once again, mad but upset as well. If he was mad now, he was no longer mad but confused. No matter, you smiled while bring him into the dancing movements. Surprisingly he can belly dance. We danced like never consider about everyone else, you could see his smile on his face.

3: Playing the flute

You were well talented with any type of musical instruments that your hands can get a hold of. Sighing a little you began to play a little song from Link. You couldn't remembered the name... Well maybe you could. It was the healing song (?) you think. Oh well, it doesn't matter. What did matter was that Loki could hear you play some type of song.

You don't know how luck you are from this. Like seriously this is like the third time this week you've been lucky. No matter you could hear him shift over to you. Still playing the flute you could tell how silent he was, in fact you looked at him to see him snuggle next to you in the floor. While listening to you playing.

God you love it when you can test things out.

4: Snuggles/Read book(s) out loud

You weren't feeling so well. You rarely ever got sick, or even feel this sickly. But it doesn't matter, you were there. On your bed. Laying there. Trying to sleep it off, but it seems like your luck has ran out. You were glad with them checking up on you. A couple of times you caught Steve and Tony in your room. And it seemed like they were having a making out. It didn't matter. You didn't even care, that's until the room got too hot for you to handle. Normally you would have made fun of them, but you weren't in the mood.

Well that's what you thought. When you come into the living room with Loki sitting there reading a book. You were curious on what book he was reading. It would be bad if it was a book you didn't even want to show. Walking closer to him, you could see it was not normal english nor anything on earth for that matter. "What'cha reading?" You questioned a little loudly but enough to get his attention. You could see his expression harden enough.

"It shouldn't matter to you." Just like that he tried to drop it but I would not let him. Oh- no sir-ie. "How do you know. How do you know if I don't like it." You asked. Seeing his eyes look upon you. You sighed, for what the thousandth time. Seriously you need to stop sighing! You pretended to give up on trying when really you just want him to read the darn book out loud. You'll never admit it.

Hearing him shift his position, he was then sitting next to you with a blanket wrapped around the both of you. Without thinking you laid on his shoulders as he read to you. "As the night went on, the young adventurers traveled through the rocky mountains and the salty seas. Searching for the gold they so desire. Even after beating monsters from the shadowy nights and dark dense caverns. They looked high and low, but it wasn't there. At least it seemed."

You could feel your eyes growing heavy as he continued to read throughout the book. It was interesting. You need to asking what book is that. His voice was soft and yet admirable (?) to say the least. There was one good thing about him. That he was the best at snugglings.


End file.
